This invention relates to a device for mounting components, such as pipes, on a stud.
Prior devices for attaching a component to a threaded stud, welded to the body of an automobile, for example, have a bore into which the stud is inserted to engage pawls that fasten the device to the stud. In one such device, the orientation of the pawls in the bore is fixed, which restricts insertion of the stud into the bore to a single direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-159061 discloses a device for attaching a component to a stud, in which the stud can be inserted into a bore from either end. Flexible fingers having thread-engaging protrusions bend from hinge sections when a stud is inserted into the bore. However, the fingers are bent nearly 90° from the hinge sections, and as a result a large insertion force is required to insert the stud. Also, because the retention force is limited by the thin sections, the attachment of the device to the stud is weak.